This is an experimental project to determine the potential usefulness of WYLBUR Command Procedures in building, maintaining, and searching an index of journal article reprints. A command procedure called REPFILE allows the user to enter certain information about each journal article or book chapter he or she wishes to index. This information is retained in an online WYLBUR data set for later inquiry. The index can be searched and selected references can be displayed in tabular or bibliographic citation format.